


Smitten

by skimmingthesurface, SylviaW1991



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baseball, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Dipper, bottom!Wirt, bottom!dipper, boyfriends being nerds, college shenanigans, everyone gets what they want, pinescone, top!wirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt makes sure to go to every single one of Dipper's baseball games, home or away. Mostly because he's a supportive boyfriend, but he also can't deny how good Dipper looks out on the field. Like, really good. And any guy who looks that good pitching his way to victory deserves to feel really good as well. Sure, Wirt doesn't know much about baseball, but he knows a lot about Dipper, and exactly just how to motivate him to win the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in MBF 'verse during the boys' sophomore year in college, a little bit after "Batteries Included" if you're looking for a timeline with these college fics. 
> 
> Wirt still considers himself asexual at this point, just as a heads up, though as far as us writers are concerned, he's basically demisexual here.
> 
> This was pretty much inspired solely by Wirt digging the way Dipper looks in his baseball uniform. Enjoy!

They were down by three and it was only the fourth inning. Dipper bounced on the balls of his feet, fingers curled around a baseball he was tossing idly from hand to hand as the first batter of the home team made his way to the plate. He’d been forbidden by the third base coach from pacing the length of the away team dugout, so it was the only way to quell his rising irritation. If their starting pitcher let one more batter reach base, he was going to scream.

Ball four had him throwing his hands skyward. Nearby, the pitching coach chuckled. “Pines, standby for the bullpen. If this inning slips through Johnson’s fingers, we’re putting you on the mound.”

“About freaking time,” he muttered under his breath, sending him a quick salute. These were the games where the rotation of starting and closing pitchers grated on his nerves. The idiot senior should’ve been pulled off the inning before after letting a walk, a base hit, and a home run go. Awful.

But if he was going on the mound soon, and had no intention of letting himself be pulled off for the duration of the game, he wanted to spend some quality time with the crowd.

Dipper poked his head out, scanning the surrounding area, and smiling slowly when his gaze latched onto a blue and white pine tree hat amongst the sea of red. Dipper exited the dugout and meandered over to the wall that separated the game from the fans. He leaned against it, locking eyes with the absolutely gorgeous man in the front row.

His lips curved slowly. “Come here often?”

Wirt tipped the bill of the pine tree cap back, eyes lighting up as his gaze fell upon him, unable to be dampened even as he tried to play along with his own coy smirk. “Not especially. Every now and then. You see, there’s this pitcher from the visiting team… you might know him. Anyway, I kind of have this massive crush on him, so I come to all his games, like a creep, hoping he might sidle on over someday.” Lifting his hands, he had the index and middle fingers walk through the air. 

“Whoever he is, he can’t possibly be good enough for you if he hasn’t noticed yet. Season’s almost half over, after all, and you are really, awfully cute.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Wirt’s grin broadened as he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, letting his gaze rove over him appreciatively. “But I don’t know. If you’ve seen the way he looks in his uniform, then you’d understand why I’m just so… _smitten_ with him.”

“‘Smitten.’” Dipper snorted, dropping the game to reach for him. “I love you. Come here. I’m being sent to the bullpen soon, and was maybe hoping for a good luck kiss before I have to fix the damage this idiot’s done.”

Wirt hopped up without further prompting, removing the cap from his head to keep their bills from bumping as his arm wound about his waist to tug him close. He dipped his head down, claiming his lips eagerly. His heart fluttered in anticipation of seeing his boyfriend on the mound, taking back the game with concentration and smooth curves from his shoulder to his wrist. 

“He’s not so bad,” he replied instead. “But I’d be lying if I didn’t say it’s about time they put a real star out there.”

Whatever Dipper’s response would’ve been was drowned out by a sudden loud crack of a bat and the unique cacophony of boos and cheers. He looked over his shoulder in time to see center field throw his glove down in frustration as a home run sailed over the wall.

“Five. It is _five_ to nothing. If he ever starts again, I’m breaking something.”

“Pines!” was bellowed from the dugout, the pitching coach looking out and waving his hat. “Bullpen! Let’s hit it!”

“Good god.” He grabbed a fistful of Wirt’s shirt, yanking him in for another kiss, this one hard and greedy. “Wish me luck?”

“Good luck, tiger. Strike ‘em all out.” He stole one more kiss, then a second before he had to draw back completely. “Get a touchdown,” he couldn’t help but add with a laugh.

“You’re such a brat.” Dipper tipped his hat, grin flashing before he jogged back to the dugout for his glove and then he was off to warm up in the bullpen.

By the time he was finished, bases were loaded and there were still no outs. At least they hadn’t lost any more runs. It was going to be hard to come back from it, but their team’s batting average was excellent and Dipper’s pitches smooth. If he could keep the gap from increasing, they had four more innings to turn things around.

Johnson glared at him when the trade-off happened, but Dipper only took the baseball he shoved at him with a grin. This felt better, and the challenge of leaving runners stranded was one he reveled in.

The first six pitches were strikes. With two outs safely under his belt, Dipper let the energy around him flow. The runner on third was antsy, all bouncing feet and constant testing of boundaries. How far could he get from the base before Dipper tossed the ball to the third baseman to try and force an out?

It was a risky game and an entertaining strategy. Amused by it, Dipper chucked two balls high and outside and let the runner shuffle further down the line and closer to home with each reset. The third pitch he lined up for was careful and, at the last moment, he spun and fired towards the third baseman instead. The runner dove, but couldn’t quite evade the pickoff throw and the third out was called.

Dipper laughed, catching the ball when it was tossed back at him and dropped it to the mound before seeking his boyfriend’s face and tipping his hat again.

Not usually one for joining in a crowd’s revelry, Wirt clapped hard, a hesitant bubble of a cheer bursting from him, pausing only to tip Dipper’s cap in return with a proud grin. His boyfriend was too adorable, too talented, and really had no right looking as good as he did out there. More familiar with the rules of the game now than he had once been, his greatest pleasure still came from keeping his eyes on the pitcher. His pitcher. The rest of the game, everything else on the field, melted away when he had him in his sights. 

_I love you_ , he mouthed the words to him, bouncing up in his seat a little to keep his gaze.

_Love you too_ , Dipper mouthed back, blowing him a kiss before joining his team in the dugout. 

The next two innings closed the gap in the score. Dipper’s complete shutdown of the other team’s lineup boosted the morale of his own considerably, so it was four to five by the time he made his way to the plate in the top of the seventh. Though he pitched right-handed the majority of the time, he’d recently adapted to batting left. His dismal average had been given a blessed boost as a result.

He got lucky with a base hit on the third pitch, the ball bouncing between first and second base. When the next batter came up, he started playing the game he’d picked someone off for earlier. He was faster, though, and avoided the pickoff throw. He knew the pitcher’s tell now, so after the next pitch, he stole second.

Distracted, paying more attention to Dipper and waiting for him to bolt for third, the pitcher ended up walking the batter. When his irritated focus returned to the next batter, Dipper was bolting for third. The batter was struck out, but it was only the first of the inning. It still left plenty of opportunity to try for home if he wanted to.

He flicked his gaze over his shoulder, seeking his boyfriend yet again.

Wirt fidgeted with nervous excitement, lips pursed as he met Dipper’s gaze. It never failed to encourage a flood of butterflies to flutter about in his belly whenever Dipper actively sought him out, whenever he remembered him in the midst of the millions of things running through his head. He licked his lips, knowing where his mind was at now thanks to the two steals. It was risky, it always was, but risk had never stopped Dipper before. If anything, it was a challenge. 

A small smile tugged at his lips as he tipped the bill of the pine tree cap back. Aside from being absolutely irresistible, Dipper was fast and clever, two things the pitcher for the other team was decidedly not. “You got this,” he murmured to himself. “You’ll get home.”

Though he couldn’t hear the words, just knowing Wirt’s eyes were on him was enough encouragement. Dipper tuned back into the game. The pitcher was glaring at him, looking his way every chance he got. It didn’t leave him many openings, but the other runner helped with that. Dipper’s teammates were familiar with his antics and their payoff, so the pitcher’s gaze was torn to the other runner when he moved a little too far off first.

Competitive mischief coursing through him, Dipper bolted. The pitcher recovered enough to throw the ball towards home, the catcher covering the plate. He slid and, when the dust settled, he was declared safe and the score was tied. He laughed, jumping up and giving his up-to-bat teammate a high five before jogging towards the dugout and the rest of his clammering team. He gave Wirt a wink before joining them.

Wirt’s cheeks flushed as he laughed, shaking his head at Dipper’s cheekiness while longing rolled through him. Dirt smeared his pant legs from the slide, his uniform mussed from his journey through the infield. Wirt wanted him. All his giddy energy and clever mind and confidence. He glanced at the field, gauging the positions of the other runners first, then stood up and slipped closer to the dugout. It would be the seventh inning stretch soon enough; he’d get a quick taste of him to tide them both over then. 

Dipper ended up being the only run scored, but he was still running high on having tied them up when the seventh inning stretch hit and an organ began to play a too-familiar tune over the speakers. He loved the ridiculous tradition of it all, and was eager to share in it with his boyfriend.

It took him a moment to find him, Wirt not quite where he’d left him before, but the blue and white hat was hard to miss. He jogged to him, grin wide, the thrill of success clear as he reached for him. “Hey. Keeping you entertained?”

“You and all your showing off.” Wirt reached back, pressing close to him despite the dust and sweat clinging to him. “You make it hard to concentrate on anything else. I have no idea what’s going on. You’ve got no right looking as good as you do out there while I’m sitting on the bleachers.”

“Consider it payback since you’re all distracting and gorgeous on the bleachers while I’m stuck on the field.” Dipper nibbled on Wirt’s lower lip, the proximity and words another layer to add to his giddiness. 

“Mm-mm. I have to be distracting and gorgeous so you’ll pay attention to me paying attention to you. It’s my payback.” His hands smoothed down his back, only briefly skimming the curve of his bottom as he pressed for a deeper kiss from him. 

Two more innings and another half left. This would be enough to get him through the rest of the game. This would be enough to satisfy him so he could freely enjoy the rest of the show Dipper would put on. He could appreciate his talent and skill as a pitcher and be able to go back to cheering him on instead of thinking about the fingers that gripped the baseball so surely gripping his skin instead, pulling at him, picking him apart, to pieces, while they worked tirelessly to become one.

Wirt bit back a whimper, curbing that train of thought with a gentler kiss. “Love you. Even when you’re being a show-off. You deserve to here. You’re so crazy good.”

Dipper’s hands lifted, one removing the hat so the other could tangle in his hair. “Love you too, wow. How am I supposed to focus when you kiss me like that?”

“Oh, drat. I think you just uncovered my grand master plan,” he teased, flashing him a grin while the flicker of wanting eased in his eyes. Though the hand in his hair made that exceptionally difficult. “Would it help if I promised there’ll be more where that came from if you win?”

“It helps as far as motivation goes, that’s for sure.” He tucked the hat back onto his head, hand leaving his hair to slide down his chest and cup his hip. “Gonna let me take you?” he murmured, lips traveling to his ear.

_Oh my god_. His fingers tightened in his uniform, the heat pooling in his belly staggering. Wirt pressed his lips together as he shivered. “That depends,” he managed to breathe while he struggled to sound more in control and less affected than he actually was. 

“On us winning, yeah. I’m okay with that.” He nipped at his earlobe. “I know you said you don’t know what’s going on, but I did just tie the game. One more run and then you’re mine. I like these odds.”

“Only if you don’t give up any runs.” Wirt swallowed thickly, head tilting while his hips subconsciously pushed against him. “Gotta maintain that defense.”

“I’m crazy good, remember? I’ve got this.” Someone called his name, so Dipper pressed their lips together again before easing back. “See you in a couple innings.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” he warned him, code for ‘by all means, get cocky’ while his gaze drifted down to watch him as he turned around. Baseball pants really worked for him. His heart fluttered with appreciation as he walked backwards in the general direction of the bleachers so he could admire the view for as long as possible. 

Dipper glanced over his shoulder, a smirk curving his lips before he disappeared in the dugout to grab his glove. He threw exactly nine pitches that inning, three batters up and three right back down. As fun as showing off was, he had a goal that involved getting home as quickly as possible in mind so efficiency reigned.

If only the other team got the message.

The top of the eighth dragged as far as Dipper was concerned, frowning when six batters managed not to score. He took out the next three easily, but paused at the third as it was the opposing pitcher. Rather than the straight fastballs he’d been tossing, he switched it up to rattle him.

A change-up had him swinging jerkily. A curve ball arced just over the top of his swing. And his slider dropped so suddenly that the catcher almost missed it. The opposing pitcher glared first at his own bat and then at Dipper, who grinned widely and left the ball on the mound.

When the first batter in the ninth inning hit a homerun, Dipper was one of the loudest cheers, the sound spilling into laughter. Worth it.

With the score a solid six to five, the only thing standing between him and Wirt three outs and a car ride home, Dipper waited on the mound and sought his lover’s gaze.

Wirt met it evenly as he leaned back, hands braced on the bleacher. His lips curved as Dipper’s attention lingered, brow quirking up, though it was shaded by the bill of the blue and white cap. _What are you waiting for?_ he mouthed at him, keeping it innocent enough in case anyone happened to look over because his face was dusted with his blush as it was, he didn’t need prying minds trying to figure out these signals they were sending each other. _Pitch_.

He’d been waiting for a good reason not to be the biggest show-off on the planet, but the blush sealed it. Dipper had pitched to these next three enough to know their swings. He calculated quietly, fingers rolling over the ball until the numbers clicked.

He threw, allowing the bat to connect. The ball ricocheted right back into his glove.

The second batter got the same and, while the third made his way to the plate, Dipper looked Wirt’s way and dragged his teeth along his lower lip.

Wirt’s breath caught and he nearly slipped in his seat. Color flooded his cheeks while arousal did the same to his veins, the sudden pulse of it through his body shocking him into sitting up straight. He glowered at that smug pitcher - smug jerk, total package, in that stupid, beautiful uniform with that stupid, beautiful mouth - and tried very hard not to fawn over him at the same time. Dipper did not need him swooning to add that to his baseball ego. It was big enough without his encouragement. 

“Make him pitch to you!” Wirt called out stubbornly, too flustered by Dipper to be flustered about raising his voice, though he had little idea of how the batter was supposed to do that. It was one of those baseball sayings he still didn’t get, but heard enough of from his time in the stands to know it was in the batter’s favor rather than the pitcher’s. 

The shake of Dipper’s head was slight. _No way_ , he mouthed. _Brat_. 

He slid into his stance, worked the math, and threw his last pitch of the game. The ball met his glove with a satisfying _smack_. “Game,” he said aloud, grinning as his teammates surrounded him.

Even while flustered and fawning, Wirt had to beam with pride at his boyfriend’s success. At the praises and accolades thrown his way while he was enveloped by his team and their camaraderie. He watched them for a minute as they clapped Dipper on the back before preparing to thank the other team for a good game, taking his time in standing. He adjusted the pine tree cap on his head and sauntered over to the same wall Dipper had leaned against before he’d gone to the bullpen to wait for him. 

Dipper couldn’t look at him, the anticipation burning through him a danger. But he was quick, running to the locker rooms behind the dugout to grab his bag. He didn’t bother changing, told those who asked that he wasn’t hanging out post-game at various meet-ups because he had other plans. By the time he made it back out, anticipation was like fire under his skin and they still had to make it home.

He crossed to his boyfriend, reaching up to cup the back of his neck. “Hi.”

“Hey, fancy meeting you again.” Wirt fought the shudder that threatened his composure, though he had little control over his fingers as they curled in his shirt over his chest, pleased to see he was still in uniform. “Did you happen to see that pitcher of mine that I’ve been… pining for?”

“Oh, yeah, smart guy.” Dipper lifted to his toes, catching Wirt’s lower lip between his teeth. “Insisted that you come home with me. Right now.”

A soft gasp was pulled from him and Wirt tugged on his shirt. “How could I refuse?” he replied, letting go of him only to take his hand in one of his and his bag from him with the other. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t.” Dipper grinned, lacing their fingers to tug him towards the parking lot and their waiting car. “Pretty sure the other pitcher hates me, so we should absolutely get out of here as fast as possible. Go home, lock the doors and hide in bed for a couple hours. Just in case, y’know?”

Wirt laughed, keeping up with him easily as he was dragged along. “Are we still talking about you? Are you hiding me from yourself? Now there’s a level of possessiveness even I haven’t topped.”

He snorted. “The other team’s pitcher, smart guy.” At the car, he didn’t immediately climb in, instead choosing to twirl his boyfriend into his arms and press his back into the vehicle. He ached to kiss him, but settled for nipping teasingly at his lips and lifting up just enough to grind their groins together. “Speaking of possessive, though, you still letting me have you?”

“Yeah-” He clamped his lips shut against the moan bubbling to the surface. They were still in public, not hidden away from the world yet. His hips bucked at the contact though and Wirt nipped back. “You did win the game. You can have me however you want.”

“Oh my god, this is going to be the longest drive home ever.” He opened the passenger door, bundling his boyfriend in before getting behind the wheel, key turning in the ignition. Thirty minutes depending on traffic. It may as well have been forever.

“And whose fault is that?” Wirt buckled up, shoving Dipper’s bag in the back, body still humming from the brief contact, so he dropped one hand to his boyfriend’s thigh to knead purposefully. “You’re the one who decided it was a good idea to grind against me before getting in the car. We might’ve been able to make it home semi-sane.”

“Sanity hasn’t really been an option since the seventh inning. So this is your fault. Completely your fault.” He slanted him a look, throwing the car in reverse and backing out of the spot. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promised, tone husky and hips shimmying a bit to encourage the hand on his thigh.

“Oh my god. Drive.” Wirt had to let go of him to rub his chest over where his heart was surely going to beat right out of it. And also for their safety. Driver focusing on the road and all that. His other hand pressed low on his belly, to try and contain the heat swelling inside him. 

“Yeah.” Dipper swallowed thickly. “Yeah.”

It took twenty minutes, traffic on their side and the speed limit largely a suggestion. Dipper undid his seatbelt immediately upon parking in front of their building and leaned over, grabbing Wirt’s shoulders and pressing their lips together. One hand dropped, unfastening the button of his pants to give his hand enough space to delve beneath fabric and find skin. He kneaded eagerly, words falling between kisses. “Oh, god, I need you so bad.”

Wirt lifted his hips, impatient whine swallowed up in their kisses. He fumbled with his own seatbelt, torn between freeing himself from the car and pawing at Dipper. “Need you, too. Needed you since you stole home like you stole my heart, just crashing into it,” he babbled, undoing Dipper’s belt and untucking his shirt so his hands could slide beneath it and press his palms against all that warm, yielding skin. “Crash into me. Need you inside me.”

There wasn’t enough room in the front seat. He whimpered softly, already aching for him. He pulled back, opening the storage hidden in the armrest to grab packets of lube. They had plenty in the apartment, but they weren’t going to make it far inside. He yanked his belt off impatiently, leaving it on the floor as he turned the car off and shoved the door open.

He went to Wirt’s side, tugging open the door, grabbing his hand. “Come on, babe. You’ll feel so good. Come on.”

Wirt clutched at his hand, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t know if Dipper locked it, didn’t think to care, couldn’t care. Not when they were so close to their apartment, but still not close enough. “Always feel good with you,” he told him, dizzy as they hurried to their floor, both buzzing with need. 

Wirt had the key out and ready, forcing it into the lock. His hands shook as he twisted it, then turned the handle, the two of them tumbling in as he palmed Dipper through his pants and let yet another door close in the wake of their storm. His lips bumped into his, his kiss messy and demanding and all surrender.

Dipper groaned into it, hips rocking shamelessly into Wirt’s hand as his own pushed his lover’s pants down his thighs. He pushed him back into the door, and, though loathe to lose the contact, crouched down to help him remove the cloth entirely and kick his shoes out of the way. Shifting to his knees instead, he tore open one of the packets.

He looked up, yanking the ballcap off his head and tossing it at random when the bill blocked his view of his boyfriend’s beautifully flushed face. After coating his fingers liberally, he lifted one to massage the ring of muscle and ease in. “Put your hands on my shoulders. Hold tight,” he suggested and, since it was there and he couldn’t resist, he eagerly swallowed Wirt’s cock.

“Oh god,” he groaned as his head fell back, smacking against the door, pine tree cap falling to the floor. “Dipper-”

His fingers grabbed onto and clenched around his shoulders while the muscles inside him relaxed, eager to let Dipper in, just as he was to take him into his mouth. Surrounded by two overwhelming sensations, Wirt’s hips swayed between them. The soft, wet, velvet of his mouth dragged him down quickly, drowning him with it, but he couldn’t ignore his finger. Prodding deeper inside, stretching him for something more. His entire body throbbed for it, for him, in a way that usually needed more coaxing than this and he moaned, wanton and shameless and damn set on them both feeling good from this. 

Dipper groaned around him, as swept away by Wirt’s need as he was his own. The second finger pressed in quickly, thrusting in time with the bobbing of his head. He let his tongue swirl over the tip, gaze lifting. He shuddered, awed by him. Still half-dressed and clinging to him and just gone.

He released his length with a wet noise, tongue still lapping greedily. “You’re so beautiful. Love you so much. You’re so good.” His wrist twisted, rubbing Wirt’s prostate firmly. He was so desperately ready to fill him.

“Dipper!” Stars exploded behind closed eyelids as his hips rocked helplessly through the shock of pure pleasure. “That’s-! There, yes, there, oh my god. Oh my god, again. Please- no, wait, more. More. I need more of you.”

Wirt forced his eyes open, tilting his head down to gaze at him, breath catching on needy, little whimpers. His tongue on him was driving him mad, but the way he looked was what shattered him. His lips were plump and slick, just as wet as the rest of his mouth, and his eyes - oh, how they glimmered as he stared back at him as if worshiping him. Wirt gasped and thrust down on his fingers, filling himself with him. 

“Dipper, please!”

“Oh my god, Wirt. Oh, god.” He rose, pulling his fingers away to push up and pull off his sweater and undershirt in one slide. He wanted every inch of him, every bit bared to his eager fingers and nipping teeth. Dipper squeezed his thighs, then cupped his hips. “Up, babe, legs around my waist - that’s it. That’s it.”

Pressing him into the door, unable to wait another minute, he shoved his pants down just enough to free his arousal. A second packet was opened, every drop used on his length before he was grasping Wirt’s hip to tug him lower and sheath himself in one, groaning thrust.

That was it. Yes, that was exactly what he needed. Wirt clenched around him, his muscles, his legs, fingers. One hand tangled and tugged in his hair, curls thick and soft and damp, while the other fisted itself in the fabric of his pants, keeping them from falling as much as his grip kept him from falling too fast and too hard. 

For a moment he kept him deep, savoring the stretch, the ache, the thrumming of their pulses beating together inside and all around him until he couldn’t take it anymore and tried to roll his hips. “I love you, god, I love you. So good- you’re so crazy good and you’re mine,” Wirt breathed, stroking through his hair, cupping his cheek, his touches reverent even in his desperation. 

“I’m always yours,” he panted, kissing his hand in passing and leaning forward to catch his lips instead. “I love you too. You’re mine. All mine.” His free hand stroked his side, the other helping Wirt find a rhythm. Sliding him down a bit, bracing his lover’s shoulders against the door, Dipper matched him beat for beat, thrust for thrust. “You’re so pretty, so gorgeous. Love you so much, Wirt.”

“Dipper,” his name a strangled sob on his lips as his mind fell further and further away from him as the pleasure coiled and rose. Suspended against the door, relying on Dipper, surrounded by him while surrounding him, he began to writhe in earnest. He couldn’t escape him, he didn’t want to. “Take me. Dipper, take me, all of me. I’m yours. Yours. Feel good. Want you to.” He lapped his way into his mouth, kissing him hungrily while he bucked harder.

He moaned into the kiss, the door rattling on its hinges as they picked up speed. A hand fell, curling around Wirt’s spit-slicked cock and pumping in time with the motion of their hips. “Good,” he managed. “So good. You feel so good. All mine. So mine.” He ducked his head and bit his neck to mark him, claim him even as he shifted angles to let him see stars again.

His cock wept at his touch, his fingers scrabbling at Dipper’s back, clawing at his jersey or raking his nails over skin to mark him back. Wirt felt the shift before he understood what it meant. Dipper hit his prostate and Wirt arched into the sensation with a startled cry. He tensed around him, jerking when he pressed against it again and again with each thrust. Incoherent babbles spilled from him, the tight coil in his loins growing, pleasure spreading, each nerve alight with the fire only Dipper could spark within him and only he could quench it. Only he could burn him up like this. 

He couldn’t resist it, he could only let it grow as he lost all control, gave it all up to each thrust of Dipper’s hips. Stars filling his vision even with his eyes open and mouth gaping, all manner of sounds escaping him now, praising him, encouraging him, fearing the end and craving it at the same time. “Dipper, Dipper, so good. Too much, it’s- oh god, Dipper! It’s so _good_ , but I can’t-!”

The sounds, the complete abandonment to them - to him - dragged Dipper to the brink with him. The tight heat surrounding him, only getting tighter with each spasm, had him mewling into his neck. Hips and hand moved of their own accord.

“Please, please, it’s okay. Let go, Wirt, babe. I won’t let you go. I’ve got you.” Dipper lifted his head, watching his eyes go blind, awed by him. “So good. So close. Take me with you.” He ducked his head, lips brushing over his rapidly beating heart. “Wirt...!”

Wirt choked on his name as he came hard, spilling between them, over Dipper’s hand. All the sensations blurred together, where one ended, another began. With a shudder he let it all go, clinging to his lover to tug him over the edge to join him in sweet, mindless oblivion.

Join him, Dipper did, thrusting deep and letting Wirt milk him dry with tight muscles and shallow rocking. It coursed through him like lightning, leaving him shaking and breathless and pitifully weak. His clean hand lifted, cradling the back of Wirt’s head as he very slowly took them both to the floor.

Staying deep, unwilling to lose that connection, he situated them carefully to keep Wirt in his lap, legs still banded around him. Light kisses were peppered over his face, Dipper wiping the other hand off on his jersey so he could use it to stroke soothingly down Wirt’s spine. “Love you,” was the first coherent thing he managed to say and it came out in a barely audible whisper.

“Love you, too,” Wirt cooed in reply, trembling as he basked in the absolute feeling of love and being cared for. He lifted his hand to card his fingers through Dipper’s hair, caressing his scalp while he attempted to capture his lips with his own. “So much. My Dipper.”

“All yours.” Dipper sank into the kiss, holding him close with gentle hands and careful caresses after clinging so tightly to keep him held up. They explored every bit of his back, slid up and down his sides.

He sighed quietly, letting their brows rest together when the easy kiss ended, lips curving slowly. “You okay? Hurt anywhere?” Wirt didn’t seem to be, but it wasn’t in him not to ask, just to be sure.

Wirt shook his head, sighing as let his eyes close, tracing Dipper’s face blindly with his fingertips, tender and light. His body was still humming, the gentle care his lover was showing him now a complete contrast to the way he gripped him and he couldn’t help but react to it. Though, he supposed it wasn’t a complete contrast. No matter how lost in the moment, love would still reign before anything else. 

Feeling airy and full at the same time, full of him, Wirt nuzzled his brow, shifting only enough to rub against him, the catch of his uniform on his bare skin a thrill. “Mm… you kept your promise. You made me feel so good,” he purred, dragging his fingers over Dipper’s lips. “How about you? You were the one holding me up. Wasn’t too heavy for you?”

Dipper’s breath caught, taking a moment as the movements reminded him that he was still very much inside. His lips parted, tongue running over his fingertips. “Nah, you weren’t. So that was... wow.”

With a small huff of a laugh and a shiver, he withdrew his fingers to kiss him soundly. “Very wow.” He mouthed at his lower lip, sucking a little, and flicked his tongue over it. He was too cute, too gorgeous to avoid kissing. “Don’t even know what happened exactly, just that I needed you and boy, did you give me you.”

“Mmhm. We aim to please.” He cupped Wirt’s face, sinking into a nippy sort of kiss. “Can’t believe I’m still freaking dressed.”

“Is it weird that I like that you’re still freaking dressed?” Wirt slipped his hands between them to toy with and tug at his jersey. “I mean, you look so hot and ready for baseball,” he chuckled against his lips.

His grin flashed, laughter on its heels. “I think we just found one of your kinks, babe,” he teased.

He blinked, color returning to his cheeks as they puffed up slightly. “What are you talking about? I don’t have kinks. _You’re_ the one who has kinks. I just- you- you’re too irresistible, that’s all.”

“Mm.” Dipper nuzzled into his neck, tongue laving over the mark he’d bitten into his skin. “I think if we switched it up, and you took me, you still wouldn’t take the whole uniform off.” His hands slid up his sides and then right back down to cup his hips in a quick, possessive move. 

“That’s- that’s so not true,” he protested as his arms wrapped around his shoulders, subconsciously clinging to the back of his jersey, head tipped back to show off his claim while he quivered at the idea. “Okay, maybe that’s a little bit true. I’d be sad to see the pants go though. Maybe I’d try and leave them around your ankles.”

“Oh my god. There are plenty of positions we could try if you really wanted them to stay on, and you’re going to make me want to try at least one of them right now if you don’t stop.” He nipped at the mark, sucking the small patch of skin to deepen it and distract from the heat trying to rekindle itself in his gut.

“Mm… you want me to stop?” Wirt’s lips curved, hands dipping down to caress beneath the jersey, then further down beneath his pants, breath hitching as he pressed closer to him. He ducked his head, keeping Dipper from his neck so he could graze his teeth over Dipper’s. He nibbled here and there, testing and teasing different spots as he pretended to seek out the best possible place to mark him. “What do you want, Dipper?”

“I- um. O-oh, god.” The possibility of a round two with Wirt fully on board had him whimpering, his head falling back to grant him access. His fingers tightened on his waist, fighting the urge to cant his hips and encourage his erection any more than Wirt already was. “Take me. If you’re- you know. Um.”

“Pretty sure I can be ‘you know. Um,’” he replied, grinning right before his teeth sank in and he set to work suckling on his skin until red blossomed beautifully beneath his tongue. “I’ll take you. Think we can make it to the bedroom this time? Or do you have more lube with you?” Wirt laved his tongue over the mark with long, slow swipes.

Teeth sinking into his lip, eyes squeezed shut, it took Dipper a moment to respond as he let the sensations course through him. “Only grabbed two. Really regretting that right now.”

When Wirt eased back to take in his reaction, arousal fueled by excitement of feeling up to doing this swirled in his loins, he made a small noise of appreciation and took over nibbling on Dipper’s lip. He rocked into Dipper while his cock gave an interested twitch, pressing it against his belly before shifting off of him. Legs bending so he was kneeling over him, Wirt lifted his hips and groaned when Dipper slipped from him, the too-stretched feeling as his release dripped down his thighs as strange as it was intoxicating. Dipper was intoxicating. 

“Bedroom it is then.” Wirt sat back, gaze roving over him with just as much longing stirring in him as he’d felt at the game, but this time he could have him. He was right there, length stiffening just over the waistband of his pants, uniform mussed and dusty, his mark dark on his neck, his hair tangled from Wirt’s eager fingers and his face flushed so prettily, lips still swollen and red like the head of his cock. “God, you’re beautiful. Look at you. Come on, let’s take care of you.” On shaky legs, he rose to stand and tugged Dipper up after him. “Come on, kitten.”

“Uh-huh.” Dipper clung to him, one hand gripping his pants to keep them up and the other banding around Wirt’s waist. His fingerprints were there, light bruises from holding him against a door.

They stumbled into the bedroom and Dipper couldn’t help but push him against the wall again, lifting to his toes to grind together as he had against the car. But this time, skin met skin and he was sensitive enough that a little surrendering mewl slipped out.

Wirt rolled them immediately, his arms the ones pinning Dipper to the wall as he resumed rutting against him. Just as sensitive, he gasped as the constant contact lit a fire within him, dizzying just as it had been earlier. So good, but not enough. “You keep doing that. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if you keep doing that.”

“Take me. Make me yours,” he suggested breathlessly, not bothering to hold back his gasps. His head fell forward, mouth watering as he gazed at Wirt’s cock. Hard again just for him. With a noise trapped between greed and appreciation, pupils blown with need, he wriggled down the wall and wrapped his swollen lips around the tip.

Wirt's pulse jumped, hips bucking at the intense sensation sweeping through him like a vicious current. His pretty mouth, his pretty sounds. It was terrifying how desperately he needed him already, but he also couldn't imagine not having him. 

“You're already mine.” His fingers tangled in Dipper's hair, tugging, torn between stopping him and encouraging him. “Mine, always. So pretty and so mine. I'm gonna take you. Make you moan and writhe and need me.”

He already did, the need rolling through him. His moan was ragged, jaw relaxing as he bobbed forward and took him to the root. As much as he needed to be taken, pinned to the mattress and claimed, he wanted this now. Heavy and heady on his busy tongue, lips stretched obscenely around him, Adam’s apple bobbing as his throat worked. Muffled noises spilled out, his gaze lifting - all worshipful submission.

It staggered him. Flushed and panting, Wirt couldn’t look away, captivated by him, by his need and his eager, little mouth. His tongue was going to ruin him. “Dipper, so good. You’re so good, oh my god.” Hands lowering, he cupped Dipper’s face with them both. “So beautiful.”

Watching Dipper swallow him down, hungry and greedy for the taste of him, and losing himself to the wet heat was too much. His hips jerked as he nudged him back, loathe and hesitant to stop him, but they both wanted something more. Wirt hauled him up, sealing their lips together on his own hungry noise as he spun them around to push Dipper down to the bed.

“Stay here,” he told him, nipping at his pretty lips before going to his boyfriend’s nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube from where it was tucked away in the drawer. He tossed it onto the bed, then went back to Dipper, dropping to his knees beside the bed now to remove his cleats while he nuzzled his still clothed thigh. “How do you want me to take you? Do you want to be beneath me, looking up as me as you let go? Over me, in my lap? There’s so many ways I could have you.”

Dipper bit into his knuckle, muffling his keening groan. He wanted anything and everything Wirt would give him, and he wanted to be held down while it happened. “Under-” He licked his lips. “Under you. I’m yours, all yours. Make me feel it.”

Cleats tossed aside, Wirt lifted to tug his wrist away from his mouth and claim his lips, urging him to slide further up the bed, to their pillows, with his body as he crawled after him. He straddled his waist and ground down against him, moaning at the dual sensation of skin and cloth. He pushed up at his jersey, not to remove it, but just to bare more of his skin to him, stroking his sides as he ducked his head to lap at his nipple, hips rocking ceaselessly.

Writhing beneath him, whimpers spilling out, Dipper tangled a hand in Wirt’s hair. “Feels good, please. So good.” His hips canted, body on fire wherever his touch-deprived skin was granted attention. His heart hammered hard against his ribs and he wanted more; he wanted all. Blunt nails scratched down his back, seeking purchase. “Wirt,” he whined.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, peppering kisses across his chest. “I’m gonna take good care of you.” 

Wirt sat up and tugged his pants down and off. As much as he appreciated them on him, he was ready to spread him open and make him feel good, the writhing he was already doing too tempting to ignore. He helped him shimmy out of his boxers next, fingers free to curl around his cock and cup his balls while he nudged his legs apart. He flicked his thumb over the tip of his shaft, then grabbed the lube and popped the cap, pouring it over his fingers, coating them. Wirt quivered with anticipation, hips rolling as he glimpsed the ring of muscle waiting for him as he circled it with his index finger, barely grazing it until he eased his way inside.

Dipper’s fingers scrambled for purchase in the sheets, head falling back on a low moan. Greedy, he planted his feet and bucked his hips to get more faster. “Wirt, babe, please,” he managed, husky voice broken. “Need you so much. Love you. Please.”

He was beautiful when he begged, flushed and needy and moving just for him. “Love you, too.” With his free hand, Wirt held his hips down while he added a second finger, stretching him slowly on purpose. “Soon, Dipper. You’ll have me soon. Just feel good now.” He dropped a kiss low on his belly as he moved his fingers inside him. “Love you, Dipper.”

The promise of soon settled him, eyes tightly closed opening partway so he could gaze down. He dragged his teeth along his lower lip, a hand leaving the sheets to tangle in his hair again. It did feel good. It wasn’t everything he wanted, but soon. “So good,” he purred. “So good, so pretty.”

Wirt hummed as he watched him settle, maintaining eye contact as a delighted glimmer flickered in his gaze and he shifted the angle, no longer stretching, but searching for that bundle of nerves. When he found it, he rubbed against it as he slid up along Dipper’s body to hover over him. “This good too?” he crooned, pumping his fingers deep, the ache in his loins only growing. He needed to be inside him. He needed to take him. Soon, soon, soon.

Hips bucking, Dipper’s answer was a wordless outcry. Stars exploded behind his eyes, blinding him. He tugged at Wirt’s hair, the other cupping his waist and tugging to get him closer. “Good, good,” he whimpered when he could breathe again. “So very good. Be mine. Please be mine.”

“Yours. Already yours. God, Dipper, you’re so pretty.” He nipped along his jaw as he removed his fingers, throbbing with the need to be one again, to take him. “Want to be inside you.” More lube was poured and he made quick work of sliding his own hand over his length, hips jerking on stuttered gasps. Satisfied, Wirt gripped Dipper’s waist and hiked him up, pushing into him, filling him completely. “Dipper-!”

“Ah-! _Wirt_!” Staggered, Dipper wrapped his legs around Wirt’s waist to hold him in place. His muscles clenched around him, a spasm working through him. So sudden, so brilliantly fast. “Oh, god. Oh, Wirt. So good and full and yours.”

“So good, yes, oh my god.” Tight and hot and perfect, Dipper’s thighs trembling around him, all of him a-quiver with sensation, Wirt rocked into him. He didn’t pull back at first, shallow thrusts shaking them both as he worked towards a faster, steadier tempo. He had to give Dipper want he wanted. He had to claim him. Wirt caught his wrists, pinning him to the bed. “Dipper, Dipper, good, love you. So good, so good for me,” he panted, lips falling to the purpling mark on his neck to kiss and lap at while his thrusts became harder.

“For you. All for you. Love you too. Yours, yours always.” Lost in it, lost to him, Dipper canted his hips with abandon. His fingers curled, nails biting into his palms, but he didn’t pull away. He craved being needed, being held down and taken as if he was the only thing that mattered.

As Wirt moved faster, Dipper’s expression slipped back into that worshipful submission and he gave himself freely to whatever whims took him. “Need you so bad. Feels so good.”

“That’s it. Oh, Dipper, yeah, just let go. Let me have you. I need you. Need you, please.” Wirt lifted his head to watch him, to catch the dazed, blissful look in his eyes as he rolled into him again and again. His lover’s body drawing him in, yielding to him, giving him everything, each push and pull of their hips leaving Wirt more mindless than the last. 

This was all that mattered. This moment, caught up in everything that was Dipper. His face, his sounds, the way he gripped him, succumbed to his whims. Wirt had to give him everything back. He thrust deep and hard, seeking to give him what he needed, to wreck him with pleasure, all he could possibly offer. 

“Keep me. Yours. All yours. Have me. You have me. Only you.” His legs tightened around him, words fading into pleasured moans and helpless mewls as each deep thrust dragged him closer and closer to the edge. Swollen red lips stayed parted to allow for easier passage, not wanting to hold a single thing back, not able to as feelings mounted. Between them, his aching shaft went untouched but for brushes against Wirt’s stomach. Just another sensation to add to the careening mix. 

Wirt released his wrists to grab his hips, holding them tight as he hiked him up further. His gaze travelled from his face down the expanse of his chest still exposed to him, then further still to his length. He loved how it bobbed between them, hot and heavy when it bumped his stomach, begging to be touched. All of Dipper was begging for it. One hand tightened on his hip, possessive and demanding that he stay close, so close. The other caressed his cheek, thumb brushing his lips as his sounds thrilled him.

“Mine,” he breathed, husky and low, driving his thrusts right into his prostate as his hand dropped to stroke him in time with them. “ _Dipper_.”

The change in angle blinded him, Dipper’s hips jerking helplessly and as much as they could with Wirt clinging to him. The hand on his length was another shock, the sensitized flesh throbbing. They worked in tandem, overwhelming him, dragging him to the brink as his noises grew in volume.

But it was the way Wirt said his name - all demand and claim and raw need - that pushed him over. His back arched as he came, coating his abdomen and Wirt’s hand. “Ah, ah, Wirt!” he sobbed, hands shooting from the bed to clutch his shoulders. “ _Wirt_!”

Wirt shuddered, his walls clenching around him and making it impossible to keep from following him over the edge. Dipper’s cries ringing in his ears, Wirt gasped, hips stuttering as he lost the tempo on another needy call for his lover. He held him close, staying deep inside him as his own release swept through him, spilling into Dipper, filling him as they trembled together. Wirt dropped his brow to rest against his with a whimper of his name while he milked the lingering spasms from Dipper’s orgasm from him.

Dipper collapsed bonelessly beneath him. On a soft moan, his hands slipped from sweat-slicked shoulders. Thoroughly pleasured, dazed by it, his lips sought his lover’s. It was brief, neither able to gather enough air for something more, but it was enough to get the taste of him. “Wirt,” he said again, his name a contented, blissful sigh. 

“‘M here,” he murmured, breathless and content as he stretched out along Dipper, conscious of how he was still inside him as he settled atop him. “Love you so much. Dipper, you’re perfect. Total package.”

“Mm-mm,” was the best argument he could come up with. Though his limbs felt heavy and his body protested, he lifted his arms to wrap around Wirt anyway. There was one part he couldn’t argue with. “Love you too. My pretty lover.”

Wirt went to kiss him again, catching his chin more than his lips, and ended up just brushing lazy, pleased kisses wherever his mouth fell. “Mm… was that okay?” Following Dipper’s lead from earlier, he wiped his hand on his boyfriend’s jersey so he could pet his sides, hips, and thighs, dragging his palms and fingers over him in light, almost-exploratory touches. “Was it… was it good for you? Really?”

He stretched lazily, rubbing against him like the kitten Wirt so often thought of him as. “Wonderful,” he purred. “So very good.” He rubbed their noses together, gaze simple adoration.

Unable to help it, Wirt lit up at the confirmation. He nuzzled him back with a happy sound and sealed their lips together properly as he eased out of him. Without having to worry about moving too much, Wirt continued to pet his wriggly boyfriend, heart filled to the brim with love for him. It beat strong and steadily for Dipper, matching his pulse as their chests pressed together.

“Good,” he hummed. “Want only the best for my kitten.”

“Already have the best.” Though losing the connection had him grunting in displeasure, it was difficult to feel anything but dizzily pleased with the petting and Wirt’s lips over his. Dipper nuzzled his neck, lips curving against his skin. Only one person could get away with calling him that, and his heart beat just as strongly for him. “I've got you.”

“Yeah you do. Always will.” Wirt closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of skin on skin, all warmth and laziness with their needs met and sated. “So, nap or shower first, Mr. Baseball Star? You did win the game, and my heart, so you deserve to choose your prize.”

“Silly me, thinking I already had my prize.” He grinned. “Twice.” Dipper contemplated a moment before rolling them both. The jersey was finally tugged off and tossed aside so he could gather Wirt close and bundle them both beneath the blankets. “Nap now since getting out of bed seems like a huge effort.”

“Mm, yeah. It really does,” Wirt agreed on a sigh, snuggling close to relish in the post-coital cuddling, taking his turn to leave lingering kisses on his neck. “I approve of your choice. Also the only reason that wasn't your prize earlier is because secretly we were going to do something whether or not you won, but where would the motivation be if I'd told you that?”

“Fair enough.” Dipper ducked his head, denying access to his neck so he could get a proper kiss instead. He cupped Wirt’s cheek, letting it linger, letting it deepen slowly. He savored it as much as he did the warmth of his lover tucked close and the little aches formed by gripping hands, fast hips, and need.

A small, appreciative sound slipped from the back of his throat into their kiss, Wirt sinking into it. He slipped his arms around his waist, fingers wasting no time in tracing idle patterns over his lower back, tracing _I love you_. As exhilarating as the rush had been - pinned to the door, pinning to the bed, their need equal, their passion equal - he lived for and loved moments like these. Nothing else mattered in the world when they were wrapped up in one another. Each inch of skin touching for the sheer intimacy of it, both craving contact with the other, tactile sensations, after being doused with frantic need.

Not that the sex hadn’t been great. It had been phenomenal. Maybe even better than the first time they came together. He was already looking forward to Dipper’s next game. “So, the next one home or away?” he asked sleepily, mouthing at his lips in an attempt to keep the kiss going, two rounds for him nearly impossible to achieve, at least not so close together.

“Home,” Dipper sighed, lips leaving Wirt’s to lazily explore his face. “Go to sleep, pilgrim. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

“M’kay. You too. Played a great game, so amazing. Love watching you play. Love you.” 

Dipper loved showing off for him. Loved knowing Wirt would be there when he searched for him in the crowd. His eyes closed as he shifted closer, a leg slipping between his lover’s to seek every available, clingable inch. “Love you too. So much,” he purred, voice thick with sleep.

On the edge of consciousness, Wirt huffed out a drowsy laugh as his lips curled. “Good, ‘cause I’m smitten with you.”

With a tired giggle, cuddled close, Dipper fell asleep. _Smitten_.


End file.
